looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/18/18 - 2/24/18
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *2/18/18 - 7am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *2/18/18 - 3pm - Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *2/19/18 - 7am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *2/19/18 - 3pm - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *2/20/18 - 7am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *2/20/18 - 3pm - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *2/21/18 - 7am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *2/21/18 - 3pm - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *2/22/18 - 7am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *2/22/18 - 3pm - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *2/23/18 - 7am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *2/23/18 - 3pm - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *2/24/18 - 7am - Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Ballot Box Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Bell Hoppy/Big Top Bunny *2/24/18 - 3pm - Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/19/18 - 5pm - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *2/19/18 - 5:30pm - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *2/20/18 - 5pm - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *2/20/18 - 5:30pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *2/21/18 - 5pm - Bend It Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *2/21/18 - 5:30pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *2/22/18 - 5pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *2/22/18 - 5:30pm - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *2/23/18 - 5pm - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *2/23/18 - 5:30pm - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *2/24/18 - 5:30pm - School Daze/Mary Had a Baby Duck NEW LOONEY TUNES *2/22/18 - 4:15am - Easter Bunny Imposter/Easter Tweets NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker